<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Commie and the Corpse by Ram_Reza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030741">The Commie and the Corpse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram_Reza/pseuds/Ram_Reza'>Ram_Reza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sextricide (Problematic Edition!) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Centricide - Freeform, Character Death, I think its non-con? Corpse cant consent mannnnnnn, Left Unity - Freeform, Leftist unity, M/M, Manipulation, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tankie - Freeform, ancom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram_Reza/pseuds/Ram_Reza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancom dies and Tankie gets handsy with qui's corpse.<br/>MASSIVE TW HOOOOO MAMA<br/>TW// Necrophilia, referenced past manipulation/grooming, Tankie's kinda fucked in the head, Slut Shaming?<br/>Prepare for more cursed fics in the future<br/>I DON'T CONDONE NECROPHILIA OR MANIPULATION</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), Ancom/tankie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sextricide (Problematic Edition!) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Commie and the Corpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BANG</p><p>A thud, as a small, now lifeless body hit the soft soil. The red ideology standing over what he once considered his dearest companion only stared down at quem. Staring down with what could be interpreted by an onlooker as a look of anguish or perhaps pity, although these interpretations would be quickly dampened if said imaginary onlooker saw the smile that had arose upon the Communist's chiseled features as he bent down and enthusiastically scooped up the dead anarchist.</p><p>"Oh Comrade! Comrade! There is nothing to fear-"</p><p>Tankie laughed, looking down at Ancom's greying face. The communist's rough, winter-bitten hand came down to stroke qui's soft cheek. Such a beautiful face, befitting for a creature as beautiful as the Ancom. Soft, unscarred, freckles that Tankie had always adored scattered across qui's once pretty tan cheeks. Once pretty? No, no, that wasn't right, even in death Ancom was prettier then the sunsets that painted the world orange and the flowers that bloomed in the beloved season of spring. And Tankie loved quem.</p><p>"-I would never hurt you! For I love you more then I love Marx!" Ancom didn't respond, to Tankie's irritation. "Comrade are you ungrateful? I offer you so much in this moment and you choose not to reply?" Tankie seemed hurt, before remembering that Ancom couldn't exactly speak in qui's state "Oh my apologies Anarkiddy! I forgot that you are not who you used to be, no worries! A damsel as pretty as you has no need to speak." Tankie cradled the rapidly cooling body to his chest. And Ancom- Well what was left of Ancom, didn't do anything about it, qui didn't move nor speak, but qui's glassy, green eyes stared straight ahead with no express emotion in mind.</p><p>Tankie pressed a soft kiss to Ancom's forehead "Worry not kiddy! I will take care of you!" The kiss moved down to Ancom's mouth, Tankie messily kissed quem, taking time to explore the unmoving tongue, letting out quiet moans into his companions mouth. <em>His</em> little Ancom was so cute, so soft, Tankie had made sure qui hadn't gained any scars that would blemish qui's soft skin. He was sure Ancom didn't mind staying inside all the time, qui's friends would probably just hurt quem. All Ancom need was <em>him</em>. Was <em>Tankie</em>. Yes yes that's all qui ever needed. Qui didn't even resist, qui knew that any bad move would lose him a few hours of Tankie's precious affection.</p><p>Tankie was proud of himself, he'd made the once independent anarchist into a helpless little pet. <em>Kitten</em>. Tankie was only doing what was best for quem. Tankie moved down further, planting sloppy kisses and rough hickies against the pale skin. <em>He</em> should be the only one that could cause the younger anarchist harm. Only <em>him</em>. The bruises he left were beautiful, loving, the hickies the others left were horrendous, disgusting paint on such a beautiful canvas. Tankie hated how promiscuous Ancom had been when qui was alive, he hated how qui ruined qui's body, how selfish. Qui should have saved quemself for <em>him</em>. Only for <em>him</em>. No one else.</p><p>But it was okay now, Ancom was all <em>his</em>. He slid off qui's stained hoodie, qui didn't need it. Tankie would dress quem in something much nicer, not that beaten up hoodie that did nothing for the leftist's form. He slid his hands over Ancom's ribcage, feeling over each rib, sliding his hands over qui's perfect hips and hooking under Ancom's sweatpants and panties. He had always found it odd how qui insisted on wearing women's underwear but now he felt he could appreciate it. In some odd way. Tankie pulled the rest of the clothing off Ancom, purring at the sight of his favorite part of quem. Moving a hand up to toy with qui's cute little cock, he doubted he could get Ancom hard but it didn't matter, he'd never let Ancom top anyway. He slipped a finger back to Ancom's hole, oh right, he needed lube or else this wouldn't be very comfortable for him. Troublesome. Very troublesome. He sighed and stood up, holding up Ancom's head and using his thumb to pry open qui's jaw. Positioning the head of his cock in-between qui's teeth, pushing in and shuddering. Unlike the rest of Ancom qui's mouth was still quite warm, it felt amazing, Tankie pushed Ancom's head up against his crotch and groaned happily. His thrusts speeding up as Tankie began to grow frantic, pushing roughly in and out of Ancom's mouth, panting loudly as he felt his release grow nearer and nearer.</p><p>He pulled out when he started to teeter over the edge, he wanted to save himself for the "main course" after all.</p><p>Turning the small figure over and pressing qui's back against his chest. Tankie hefted quem up with ease and spread Ancom's shaven legs, rubbing his cock up against qui's hole before placing the tip of his cock against Ancom's relaxed hole and pushing inside. Just like Ancom's mouth qui's insides were warm. So much warmer. Almost scalding against Tankie's twitching cock, He began to lightly bounce Ancom up and down, moving one hand up to toy with qui's pierced nipples, tugging at the gleaming metal. He was a little disappointed that Ancom's hole wasn't twitching and squeezing around him like all the times when qui was alive. It didn't matter in the long run, pleasure was pleasure, he was happy to be fucking Ancom in the first place. Pistoning his cock up into Ancom's warm insides, Tankie let out a loud growl and let his cum paint qui's walls a pretty white. He let out a few huffs and pants as he came down. chest heaving and forehead dripping with sweat in the summer heat. He pulled out with a wet schlick, watching as his cum dripped slowly down qui's pristine thighs. So pretty. He would enjoy doing this again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>